1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burst sound reduction structure of a lamp light-emitting unit of a projector that projects an image on a screen with a lamp as a light source, and to a projector that has this structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, this type of projector has a lamp that is a light source and has an optical system unit that generates a color image from a white light output from this lamp, a power supply box that supplies power to the lamp and so on, and a cooling unit that sends air to the optical system unit, the lamp, and the power supply box for cooling them. The projector has a duct that is a path of air flow from the cooling unit.
The lamp includes a light emitting unit, a bowl-shaped concave reflecting mirror that reflects the light emitted from the light emitting unit, and a translucent plate which covers an opening of the concave reflecting mirror and from which an emitted light of the light emitting unit is output.
At the edge of the opening of the concave reflecting mirror, an air intake slot and an air exhaust slot are provided in the opposite positions across the light emitting unit. Cooling air flowing through the duct is taken in from the air intake slot, absorbs heat of the light emitting unit, and is exhausted externally from the air exhaust slot via an air intake duct.
A projector similar to the projector described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-005292.